Best Friends or More
by K.Grace75
Summary: Zoe is moving to another neighborhood and is now living next door to the twins, Kouji and Kouichi. She really likes Kouji and is afraid to tell him. Meanwhile Kouji is the same way. Better summary inside! ONESHOT!


**Best Friends or More?**

Summary: Zoë is moving to another neighborhood and now Zoë lives next door to the twins Kouji and Kouichi. The three are the best of friends but Zoë realizes she has feelings for Kouji but is too scared to tell him her feelings. Meanwhile Kouji has the same feelings for Zoë but is also afraid of rejection. One day Zoë gets sick. Really, sick. Kouji is worried to death and clearly shows it. Will Kouji ever get to tell her his feelings?

**(Authoress Note: Kouichi is living with Kouji now because Kouichi mom and Kouji's dad are back together! You'll see why later!)**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Ages:**

**Zoë-15**

**Kouji-15**

**Kouichi-15**

**Takuya-15**

**Tommy-11**

**J.P.-16**

**Italian Words:**

**Grazie- Thanks/Thank you**

**Perfecto- Perfect**

**Buono- Good**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!!!!!!! BUT I WISH I DID!!!**

… 9:00am …

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" An eleven year old blonde haired girl named Zoë Orimoto said.

"Zoë are you finished packing yet?" Mrs. Orimoto said after opening Zoë's door and entering.

"Almost mom!" Zoë said.

"Buono, we leave in an hour in case you forgot." Mrs. Orimoto said eyeing the room which was empty except for some boxes and suitcases.

"I know, mom." Zoë said putting the last of her clothes in a suitcase. "There all done!"

"Perfecto, oh and meet your father and me down stairs." Mrs. Orimoto said walking out of Zoë's room.

"Alright." Zoë called after her mother.

Zoë was still in her pajamas and looked on the floor and saw the outfit she was going to wear. It was a light blue tank top which showed her midriff that said, "Irresistible" and a dark blue mini skirt with a light purple flower on the bottom right. She also had a short sleeved white jacket. She had on navy blue socks and white boots that went up to her knees and they had a thick heel. She changed into it and walked down the hall and down the stairs.

"Did you want to see me?"

"Yes. We wanted to tell you that our neighbors at the place we're moving to have twin boys your age and we thought it would be nice if you visited them after we've settled in."

"Twins huh?" Zoë said thinking about the eleven year old twins, Kouji and Kouichi, she knew. "What's their last name?"

"Minamoto." Mr. Orimoto said.

"Wait! What?! Kouji and Kouichi are living next door to our new house?!" Zoë exclaimed.

"You know them dear?" Mrs. Orimoto asked surprised.

"Uh yeah. I met them a while back at the park." Zoë lied. _I remember them from the Digital World!_

"The park?" Mrs. Orimoto asked, "What were they doing here?"

"Their dad was here on a business trip and had to bring Kouji and Kouichi with him since no one was going to be at their house." Zoë lied again.

"Oh, ok." Mrs. Orimoto said.

Honk! Honk! Honk!

"Oh! That's the moving truck! Come on let's get our stuff in the truck and go." Mrs. Orimoto said.

"Alright, dear, we're coming." Mr. Orimoto said chuckling.

Once they got everything in the moving truck they climbed into their own car and pulled out of the driveway.

… 10:00am …

They arrived two hours later and moved everything in their new house. Zoë was in the front yard writing in her diary.

… With Kouji and Kouichi …

… 10:30am …

"Hey Kouji, doesn't that girl look a lot like Zoë?" Kouichi said looking up from his book and looking at the girl on the lawn next door.

"Yeah it does." Kouji said also looking up from his book. _Why is she here?_

"Could she possibly be our new neighbor?" Kouichi asked closing his book. "Let's go see."

"Alright, fine." Kouji said closing his book as well and standing up.

He started walking with his hands in his pockets, Kouichi following. They got to a bush and crouched down and peered from behind it.

"It _is_ Zoë!!" Kouichi exclaimed loud enough for Zoë to hear them.

The two twins ducked behind the bush as she stopped writing and looked up and at the bush. Zoë then got up and walked towards it.

"Nice going Kouichi! Now she knows we're here!" Kouji whispered angrily.

"Sorry!" Kouichi whispered back.

Zoë peeked around the bush and screamed happily.

"Kouji! Kouichi!" Zoë yelled excitedly.

The twins stood up and smiled. Zoë hugged Kouichi and then hugged Kouji. Kouji blushed.

"It so buono to see you guys!" Zoë said smiling.

"It good to see you too." Kouichi said

"Yeah, whatever." Kouji said, Zoë just hmphed, then Kouji asked. "So what are you doing here anyways?"

"Oh I live here now." Zoë said.

"That's good news!" Kouichi said.

"That's greaaaat." Kouji said sarcastically.

"I'm on the verge of smacking you Kouji Minamoto!!" Zoë yelled stomping up to Kouji, their faces just centimeters apart.

"So? You're not the first person to say that…" Kouji said sadly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Zoë said backing away just a little bit.

"Just… Forget about it…" Kouji sighed and walked away and down the street.

"Kouichi? What did he mean?" Zoë asked.

"His step mom…" Kouichi said sadly.

"What happened to him?" Zoë asked.

"I'm not sure I'm the right person to tell you." Kouichi said.

"Oh… I'm going to talk to Kouji." Zoë said.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Kouichi asked.

"No, I think I should do this on my own." Zoë said smiling.

"Alright." Kouichi said. "He should be at the park under the big cherry blossom tree." _Good luck, Zoë!_

"Ok, grazie, Kouichi!" Zoë said running off to the park.

… The Park …

… 11:30am …

Kouji sat on a branch in the cherry blossom tree and thought,

_Why did I do that! She must hate me now for sure!_

Kouji snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called. He looked down and saw Zoë.

"Kouji! Kouji, where are you?!"

_Why is she looking for me? _Kouji then got an idea and jumped out of the tree and landing in front of Zoë scaring her.

"Boo!" He said loudly.

"Ahhh!" She yelled falling to the ground on her bottom. "Kouji! You scared me!"

"Yeah, I know." He said laughing holding out he hand.

"Don't do that again!!" Zoë yelled angrily, but took his hand and Kouji pulled her up.

"You know I'm just teasing you?" Kouji said laughing.

The two noticed they were still hold hands and let go and blushed.

"So, what do you want?" Kouji asked.

"I wanted to know why you ran off after what I said." Zoë said.

Kouji tensed up a bit. Zoë noticed and said,

"Kouji. What's wrong?" Zoë asked concerned for her friend and also her crush.

"Nothing." Kouji said turning his back to her.

That got Zoë worried. _I wonder what happened to him…_

"Kouji. You can tell me anything. You know that right?" Zoë said fully worried and putting her right hand on his left shoulder.

"Yeah I know, but I don't know if I can tell you this." Kouji said as tears began to fall to the ground.

Kouji just suddenly dropped to his knees and cried. Zoë walked over to him, knelt down and hugged him saying,

"It will be alright, Kouji." Zoë said trying to comfort him.

"I hope you're right…" Kouji murmured.

"Now, please, tell me what happened." Zoë said.

"S-she almost k-killed me." Kouji said his voice shaky.

"Who?! Who almost killed you?!" Zoë asked angry that someone tried to kill her crush.

"M-my step mom. S-she took a kn-nife to me." Kouji cried. "She is now in jail."

"That's awful!!!" Zoë shouted angrily then thinking, _I SO GLAD SHE'S IN JAIL!!!!"_

_Zoë's never been so caring to me before! _Kouji thought looking at Zoë. She was mumbling something about his step mom and revenge. _Wait… REVENGE!!?? What's she mumbling about revenge?_

The two teens stood up both thinking about something when Zoë suddenly fainted with out warning.

"Zoë!!" Kouji screamed catching her.

Kouichi's P.O.V.

I was walking down to the park to see what was taking them so long, because they had been gone for two hours. I got there just in time to see them stand up and to see Zoë faint and to see and hear Kouji catch her and scream,

"Zoë!!"

I rushed over as quickly as my legs could carry me.

Normal P.O.V.

"What happened?!" Kouichi asked more like shouted.

"I don't know." Kouji shouted back. "Zoë, Zoë! Wake up!"

Kouji felt her forehead and gasped,

"She's burning up with fever!"

"I'll call an ambulance!" Kouichi said whipping out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"Zoë! Can you here me?!" Kouji shouted then whispered. "Please… Don't leave me! You are the only one besides my brother that could ever understand me!!"

"The ambulance is on its way, Kouji!" Kouichi said running back to Kouji and Zoë. _Zoë don't leave Kouji and me and everyone else!! Especially Kouji!! Please!!_

"…Zoë…!" Kouji said holding her in his arms.

The two heard sirens minutes later and the people from the hospital came over to the twins and Zoë after Kouichi waved them over. Two people put Zoë on a stretcher and asked the boys if they wanted to come with them. The twins immediately said "yes!" and got into the back with Zoë and another person, probably a doctor.

"Kouichi! Call our house; tell mom, or dad, to tell the Orimoto's that we're heading to the hospital with Zoë! Tell mom or dad her condition, a bad fever!" Kouji commanded.

"Right away!"

Kouichi called their house number. Their mom answered.

"Hello?" Kouichi's mom said.

"Hi mom… It's Kouichi…" Kouichi answered gloomily.

'Kouichi? What's wrong?"

"Kouji and I are in an ambulance."

"What?! What happened?! Are you two ok?!"

"Yes, our friend has a bad fever and she is the new neighbor. Could you, please, tell her parents that we are headed for the hospital?"

"Yes, of course, your father and I will be up there as well and as soon as we tell them. What's their last name so we can introduce ourselves?"

"Orimoto."

"Ok, dear, we'll be there, just tell her to hang on!"

"Alright, we will, bye, mom."

"Bye, sweetheart."

Click!

Click!

With Mr. and Mrs. Minamoto…

Knock! Knock!

Mr. and Mrs. Orimoto answered the door.

"Hello you must be the Orimoto's. Zoë's, parents. I'm Mrs. Minamoto and this is my husband Mr. Minamoto. We live next door. It's nice to meet you." Mrs. Minamoto said bowing in respect.

"Hello is nice to meet you too." Mrs. Orimoto said also bowing in respect.

"You probably know that our sons know you daughter, right?" Mr. Minamoto asked.

"Yes, has there been a problem?" Mr. Orimoto asked.

"Well, she has been taken to the hospital with our twin boys." Mrs. Minamoto said. Noticing the alarmed look on Zoë's parents face, Mr. Minamoto added, "The two said she had a bad fever."

"Oh no!!" Mrs. Orimoto said.

"Quickly get into your car and follow us to the hospital!" Mr. Minamoto said.

"Grazie for helping us!" Seeing the puzzled look on the Minamotos' faces Mrs. Orimoto quickly explained, "That means "thank you" in Italian, we lived in Japan for two years after Zoë was born, then we moved to Italy for nine years and moved back here one year ago, but we didn't like that neighborhood so we moved here."

"Oh ok."

"We should get going!"

"Alright." Mr. Orimoto said grabbing his keys and with Mrs. Orimoto got into their car while the Minamoto's got their car keys and got into their car and drove down the street, the Orimoto's following.

At the Hospital…

With the twins and Zoë…

Hospital Room Number 107…

Kouichi was trying to comfort his twin who had silent tears rolled down his cheeks and onto the floor. All he did was stare at the ground and hold Zoë's hand in his own. Then Zoë started to mumble in her sleep. Kouji looked up as soon as he heard her say,

"Kouji… Don't leave me… Kouji no, you can't go, you just can't!!"

Zoë then bolted into a sitting position waking from her horrible nightmare while gasping for air.

"Zoë!!" Kouji cried hugging her.

"Kouji…!" Zoë cried in his shirt.

Kouichi left to stand outside of the hospital room and wait for their parents'.

"I-it was s-so h-h-horrible!!" Zoë cried clutching Kouji's shirt tighter.

**Kouji's P.O.V.**

I watched helplessly as my crush, Zoë, cried hard clutching onto my shirt. I told her to let it out. She did, soaking my shirt with her tears. But I didn't care. I just held her shaking form closer to me. She stopped after awhile but looked sad.

"I thought I had lost you when you collapsed." I said trying to start a conversation while still holding her, which was very unusual for me.

Zoë looked up at me and stared into my eyes.

"You did?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did, and I don't want to lose you again!" I said.

Zoë gasped as she saw more tears run down his cheeks.

"Zoë I just wanna say, I love you, and you may not have the same feelings for me but-" Kouji was silenced by Zoë's lips on his.

**Zoë's P.O.V.**

I don't know why I did that… No I do, it's because I love him too! I expected him to pull away but he didn't, in fact he kissed me back. We pulled away.

"Kouji, I love you too!" I said.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kouji and Zoë heard clapping and turned towards the door in surprise. There stood Takuya, Kouichi, Tommy, J.P., Mr. and Mrs. Orimoto and Mr. and Mrs. Minamoto clapping.

"I knew it!" Takuya shouted walking over to the couple as soon as the clapping stopped.

"Knew what, Taki?" Kouji smirked.

"I knew you loved each other!"

The smirk vanished and was replaced with an embarrassed smile. Zoë also had on an embarrassed smile as well.

The whole gang burst out laughing, even Kouji and Zoë. Kouji and Kouichi's and Zoë's parents just smiled. Kouji and Takuya just did a high five with the sides of their fists.

One week later…

Zoë had gotten out of the hospital two days after her fever and was resting in her bed in her own room since she was still weak.

"Man, that fever took a lot outta me!" Zoë said sighing.

Beep, Beep, Beep!

"Huh?"

Zoë looked at her cell phone. It had written on the front: One New Text Message From Kouji Minamoto!

"Kouji? I wonder why he text me?" Zoë asked herself.

**(A/N: K for Kouji and Z for Zoë)**

_**K: Hey Zee! How ya feeling?**_

_**Z: Tired and bored to death…**_

_**K: Hahaha! Do you want me to come and visit later around maybe towards noon?**_

_**Z: Sure! But let me ask my mom.**_

_**K: Alright.**_

"Hey mom!" Zoe said trying to yell.

"Yes, dear?" Mrs. Orimoto asked.

"Can Kouji come over, today, around noon?"

"Sure, I think it would be nice to have your boyfriend here today!"

"Moooommmm!"

"What, he _is_ your boyfriend, right?"

"Yes he is, thanks, mom!"

"Your welcome!"

_**Z: Yeah, you can come over!**_

_**K: Great! See you then! I love you, Zee!**_

_**Z: Yeah, see you! I love you, too, Kou!**_

Later that day…

11:55pm…

Ding-Dong!

Mrs. Orimoto answered the door.

"Kouji, please come in! It's nice to see you again!" She said.

"Thank you Mrs. Orimoto and it's nice to see you again, too." Kouji said bowing in respect and then stepping in.

"You can go and see Zoë and please try to do something and cheer her up?"

"I'll see what I can do, thank you Mrs. Orimoto!" Kouji said bowing again then heading up the stairs.

"He's such a gentleman!" Mrs. Orimoto whispered.

…

Kouji walked up the stairs and down the hallway and paused at a door with a dark purple sigh with light purple letters saying,

_**Zoë Orimoto's Room**_

_**STAY OUT!!**_

Kouji chuckled at the sign and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. Kouji began to worry so he opened the door a crack and peeked in. He saw Zoë sleeping in her bed.

_I'm sure Zee won't mind me waiting in her room for her to wake up._ Kouji thought.

Kouji walked in the room trying to make as little noise a possible and grabbed her desk chair and quietly brought it to the side of her bed setting it down. Kouji the sat in the chair and waited. He soon got bored, crossed his arms and leaned back into the chair. But perhaps a little too far. In result was a loud crash and Kouji on the ground with one eye closed and rubbing his head. Just then he heard a yawn, some movement and then laughing. He looked up, with oth eyes open, to see his girlfriend laughing. At him! He grinned embarrassed. But his grin washed away to a worried frown when Zoë began to cough. Kouji rushed to her side and gently sat her up. The coughing attack subsided after a few seconds later.

"Grazie." Zoë said weakly. _Man! I hate showing signs of weakness in front of anybody, especially Kouji!_

"No prob." Kouji replied. _She must really hate showing signs of weakness towards anyone, me especially._

"I hate being sick…" Zoë grumbled sadly.

"Hahaha! I know what you mean." Kouji said smiling.

Zoë laid back down after Kouji propped up her pillow. Then they began to talk.

"Hey remember when you got sick in the Digital World?" Kouji asked.

"Yeah and Takuya told me you freaked out when I fainted on you and then you started giving orders telling the others to put water on your bandana to put on my forehead and other things." Zoë said laughing.

Kouji smirked, "I only did it because I love you. Even back in the Digital World."

"Even so, I'm glad you did that." Zoë said giving a warm smile to Kouji. Kouji smiled back at her.

They talked about other things and soon Kouji had to leave.

"Bye Zoë." Kouji said giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Bye Kouji!" Zoë said smiling.

**One week later…**

Zoë had gotten over her weakness and was hanging out with Kouji and the other boys, but mostly with Kouji, more often. Soon school had started and Kouji and Zoë had the same classes together.

**Years later…**

Their four years of high school passed quickly and they both were accepted into the same college to become teachers. Once they graduated Kouji proposed to Zoë and she said, more like screamed, "Yes!" and tackle hugged him to the ground. Now they have twins a boy, Sasuke, and a girl, Sakura. They are both 13 years old and each has a boyfriend/girlfriend. Kouji and Zoë lived a happy life and lived until they were 92.

**The End!!!**

_**I couldn't help putting the two characters from Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura's names as Kouji and Zoë's children since they are my favorite Naruto characters! Well I hope you enjoyed this fanfic and please review and also no flames! This is also my first Kouzumi FanFic! Sorry the ending was a bit rushed!**_


End file.
